Titan Gods Online!
by 3D-Killer
Summary: This is a crossover of AOT/SAO/PJO. The golden 3 (Kirito, Eren, Percy) are all beaters along with the boy in black known as 3D-Killer. They, and their friends and family, are trapped. Can they escape, or will they be trapped forever, doomed to die? (There are 3 classes: swordsman, titan slayer, and demigod. There are very few that are all 3 but some, like 3D, are one. 3D-Killer out
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hiya! I am 3D-Killer! This will be my first story on this account for FanFiction. So enjoy! BTW Eren and Mikasa aren't related in anyway. Not adopted or anything. All dead parents are still alive.**

Eren POV:

I logged out of AOT Online and went downstairs. It's dinner time. I sat down at the small circular table with Mom and Dad. Dad normally gets home late but today he got home on time from the clinic. Mom stays home and does chores and stuff. I have school tommorow so I have to go to bed early. I was pulled out of my daze by a voice.

"Hello Eren. How did the game go?" Mom asked.

"It was good mom. Nearly lost my avatar today though!" **(AN: When he went down the titan's throat.)** I exclaimed. Mom started serving the sushi.

"Dad, how was work?"

"It was good Eren." Dad looked at me. The meal had a comfortable silence as we ate in peace. I muttered a few good nights and went upstairs for bed. I drifted to sleep slowly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I slammed my arm at the clock and turned it off. I got up and slughed my way to the closet. I grabbed an outfit and changed. I walked downstairs, grabbed a peice of toast and walked out. I started to the bus stop when Mikasa, my neighbor and best friend, caught up to me.

"Hey Eren!" She said as she slowwed to a walk beside me.

"Hi Mikasa." We sat down at the bus stop and waited. The bus got there and we got on. Kazuto and Asuna were waiting for us in the back.

"Hey guys!" I said, sitting next to the window. They replied back, "Hi." We talked about AOT Online and things like that. The bus lurched to a stop. We all shuffled out and we went to classes. I stared at the clock during last period. As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out of Trost Middle to the game store. I told the coworker my name and my game preorder. He gave it to me and I rushed home. I put the game in my PC, put on my NerveGear, and said, "LINK START!" The opening sequence booted up and then the title screen: Welcome to TITAN GODS ONLINE! I pick a class (Titan slayer, demigod, or swordsman) and appearance and put in my name: TitanvTitan. I pressed ok and in I went. I spawned in The first floor/state of the game. I pulled out the sword in the 3D gear and attacked the first titan I saw when I left town. I swung up and around him and landed on his shoulder. I swung my sword at the back of his neck and it went down. I had collected a Titan Bone from it. I had about an hour to get it to a modifier before it dissapated. I ran back to town and went to the shop. I had it modified and changed to a Regenerating Titan Bone so it wouldn't dissapate. I stepped out of the shop and was getting a mandatory teleport. That's odd.

"Hello! I am Akihiko Kayaba. Today was the launch of Titan Gods Online! Some of you have noticed that the logout button is gone and this is not a mistake, bug, or glitch. You cannot log out until you beat the game. If you die here, you die in the real world. Have fun players. Oh I almost forgot. there is an item I gave you just now pull it out. I pulled it out and I saw my avatar. There was a flash and then I saw my real face. The red hooded man dissapated. I saw Mikasa, Asuna, Armin, and Kazuto all around me once they changed.

 **(AN: Hey guys! first chapter up! Got nothing to say! Peace, 3D-Killer!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! This is time 6 writing this. Hopefully i dont hit 7. Anyway here ya go. BTW Perce and the gang were made younger after BOO so they are all 13.**

 **Percy POV:**

I walked out of the coliseum as soon as Akihiko said that. I opened the mirror in private and then ran off to kill some pigs. I ran out of the forest and attacked a pig. After it shattered I looked around and saw a kid with hilt swords, one demigod and one swordsman, and a 3D gear. I ran at the boar that was attacking him but before I sliced it was gone. I saw the remains of the titan, the Minotaur, and the 3 boars all on his congratulations menu. Before I could say anything, he dissapeared. Weird. I walked back to town to the nearby cafe where we were supposed to meet with the weight on my side. I wonder if someone could make it into a smaller object that can change back. It was called uh... uh... Microtchnology that's right! I walked up to everyone and sat in between Annabeth and Leo. We started talking about farming and grinding. Leo had gone first and I was going last. Annabeth was finishing up when I snapped out of my daze.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I was doing some farming when I saw a guy with two hilt swords-"

"Tonfa. Sorry continue." Annabeth cut in.

"So, as I was saying, he had TONFA with black on both but the weird thing was that one was demigod, the other was swordsman, and he had a 3D gear on." I told them.

"Whoa! That is so cool! He must be one of those... what are they called?" Leo exclaimed.

"Titan-killing god-swords." Annabeth provided.

"Yeah those! That is near impossible to become!" Leo exclaimed. Frank **(frank isnt MIA like most stories!)** kicked Leo under from under the table.

"Stop shouting Leo. The dude is right behind you." Frank said.

"Frank is right Leo. Hush." Hazel added, pointing to to boy in black. Leo ran up to him.

"How did you become so OP? What are your stats? What level are you?" Leo bombarded him.

"One question at a time kiddo. Practice, nunya, and 20." The last part was barely heard as he had left the building via 3D gear.

"We should probably get a hotel guys. It is getting late." Piper added in.

"Pipes is right. Let's go." Jason said. We walked to the inn and booked 2 rooms. One for boys and one for girls. So the rest of the seven, reyna, nico, and calypso all split up to head in for the night.

 **3D-Killer Out!**


End file.
